


The Veins Start To Shiver, The Tears Start To Wither (like a river)

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: :), Canon Compliant thru 3x11, Don't Like Don't Read, How Do I Tag, I give up, Lesbian Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: "How do we fall in love, harder than a bullet could hit ya?//How do we fall apart, faster than a hair pin trigger?//Don't you say//don't you say it//Don't say//don't you say it//One breath and it'll just break it//So shut your mouth and run me like a river//Shut Your mouth baby stand and deliver//Holy hands oh they make me a sinner//Like a river//like a river//Shut your mouth and run me like a river//Choke this love till the veins start to shiver//One last breath till the tears start to wither//Like a river//ike a river//Shut your mouth and run me like a river"[Title & Sum. from Bishop Briggs' "River"]





	

“Uh… guys!” Cisco shouted. “There’s a flood at the docks!”

 

Wally grinned and suited up quickly. “C’mon, Bar, gotta be faster than that!”

 

Barry huffed and rolled his eyes, speeding into his famously red suit.

 

“And.. off we go!” Wally cried, running off.

 

When Wally arrived at the docks, there was no flood, only a girl that jumped in surprise when she heard him screech to a stop.

 

Why was Cisco leading them to non-existent floods?

 

The girl’s eyes widened in fear when Barry skid to a stop next to Wally, her hands outstretched and shaking.

 

Barry put his arms out in an offer of “I’m not here to hurt you”. “Hey, hey. It’s OK…”

 

Behind the girl, Wally saw tendrils of water rise from the bay. “Flash…” Wally warned.

 

Barry shushed him, trying to inch closer to the girl.

 

The girl stepped backwards as Barry stepped forwards, her hands shaking more and more as the water rose.

 

The water suddenly cascaded in a large wave onto the docks, grabbing Barry by the waist and throwing him into the bay.

 

“Flash!” Wally yelled.

 

The girl was frozen, shaking and eyes wide. She dived over the railing of the docks before Wally could stop her.

 

“Wait!” Wally yelled. 

 

Another wave deposited Barry back onto the docks, shivering and gargling.

 

Wally ran to the side of the docks, looking over.

 

The girl was gone.


End file.
